Kitty Heichou
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: Levi is a kitten, abandoned and cold in an alley way, crying for help from the cold and painful storm known as his life. But when a ray of sunshine bursts through the clouds, what does he do? Especially when he finds out that ray of warmth is allergic to cats? Eren x Neko!Levi. This story, although I don't say it in the story, takes place in Japan. Fluffy smut. Cat Levi so kawaii!
1. You Are My Sunshine

_**OMG GUYS HUIIIIIII! I did it again! I wrote yet ANOTHER STORY! **__** its fluffy because fluff is fluff but there is smut don't worry! **_

_**I got this idea from a doujinshi buttttttt I basically made it all my own. Only little things are the same and it's going to be WAY different. I say that in case anyone notices seeing it somewhere else or something. I don't want to be yelled at after all. ((o)) **_

_**Ok well here it is peasants!**_

_**Updated:**__** So I revised this and fixed mistakes. I'm doing the rest of the chapters as well before working on Chapter 4**_

* * *

It was raining hard in the city of Shinganshina, a large city full of people and buildings, buzzing with life as the sun glinted off sky scrapers. But not today, today it was gray. Rain hailed down on the citizens as they walked around the city. People yelled out for taxis and at cars that had splashed water on them while speeding by.

And while all this was happening, a small, little kitten was shivering. In a dirty alley way between a bakery and a dollar store stood a cardboard box. A charcoal kitten lay inside, cold and scared as thunder boomed in the distance. Levi was terrified of thunder. He was around 11 months old now and was abandoned by his parents, he was the runt of the litter which means he was expected to die.

But he wasn't going to die. He was Levi and Levi does not die. He was small and defenseless, laying in that wet card board box, trying to curl up and ignore the scary thunder outside. His cries were ignored as people walked past, his mewls of hunger forgotten when someone took a bite of food themselves. No one cared what happened to the kitten. No cared about him. No one cared about Levi. That fact alone made Levi cry louder.

_No one loved him. No one cared about him._ _So why should he care about himself?_ While the kitten was caught in a storm of self-loathing and sadness a little boy walked by, Eren Jaeger. He was going to the dollar store to get some cheap stuff for his sister's birthday. He was sadly orphaned at a young age, the only family he had was his adoptive sister, and she was older and managed to buy a tiny apartment for them with both her work money and their parent's inheritance.

He loved his sister and wanted to give her the most with what they had. He had a bright green umbrella and bright green rubber boots as he stomped through every puddle. A red scarf wrapped around his neck and a brown jacket on his shoulders. Eren loved the rain. He loved to stay inside and watch it rain but he had absolutely no complaints to playing in it.

Eren was a 9 year old with absolutely no regrets. Happy to help and definitely not a push over. He was gentle and kind when need be but he was also infuriated quickly. So that's why when he walked past an alley he stopped, he heard a noise and slowly turned. The dark alley was barren except for the trash and random stuff in the corner and a box right at the entrance. He heard the noise again and recognized it as a cry.

Eren quickly opened the wet box and gasped. A cute little kitten was curled into the corner, soaked to the bone and shaking with fear and the cold weather. It was black as night except for a white ring of fur around his neck and a triangle like shape on his chest. As soon as the box was opened, little Levi looked up and his grey eyes widened. _Someone actually took the time to see me?_ He thought and stared into amazing green eyes. _What was this brat doing? He was going to catch a cold if he stayed out here._

I continued to stare up at him and slowly found myself melting into those warm pools of green and blue_. Why was he here?_ I wondered and didn't even flinch when he reached his hand down towards my face. He held it out for me and I sniffed it. He smells like the ocean and a warm meal, or perhaps the sun in a forest. It was intoxicating and I licked his finger. He shot backwards and took his hand with him, scaring the shit out of me with the quick movement. "You scared me! I thought you were going to bite me..." The brat exclaimed before his beautiful eyes widened.

"Oh my! You must be hungry and cold! Poor kitty... Here!" He murmured before taking a red scarf from his neck. He leaned down and wrapped the warm red fabric around my body as I stood there completely still. _What's happening right now? Why is he...? Being nice to me?_ His scarf was warm and my cold, wet form soaked it in. _Wait! Why aren't I feeling the rain?_ I looked up and sure enough the boy held his bright green umbrella over me. He was being soaked but that didn't seem to sway him at all.

"Stay here kitty. I'll go get you something to eat! I will be right back so don't move! Ok?" He said happily before turning and running out of the alley way. He left his umbrella as I started to get warm in his scarf. _Why was he helping me? I was nothing to him yet he's going to get me food? He's even gave me his scarf and his umbrella, knowing he'd be cold and wet in my place. But why?_

As I pondered it in the comforts of the red scarf, the boy came back with at least 10 cans of cat food in his hand and a carton of milk in his other one. _Holy shit he bought all of those for me!? That probably cost him $10!_ "I'm back neko chan! I have food for you too! In all sorts of flavors as well!" He exclaimed as he parked himself next to my box. He was soaked and shivering slightly but that didn't change the smile on his face. _Maybe... Maybe this boy is just that thoughtful._ My heart warmed at the thought and I stared at the smiling face above me.

_I wouldn't mind going home with this brat. He seemed nice enough._ I watched him open up one of the sea food flavored ones and my stomach growled painfully. _When's the last time I actually ate? Too long for me to remember._ As soon as he put it down in front of me I was lapping it up, eating quickly in case he decided I wasn't worth the food. In case this was a twisted game where he was only playing around and this was actually a cruel joke.

But he just laughed as I ate but quickly sobered when he realized how fast I was eating. "Hey... you need to slow down! I heard that if you're hungry and you eat too fast that you can get a heart attack. I'm not taking it away so just slow down. There's plenty more where that came from. Now... what should I call you...?" He trailed off and I did as he asked and I slowed down. I found myself slowly relaxing as I sat in the middle of his bundle of scarf and under his umbrella.

_This brat is not half bad. But I already had a name, so how was I supposed to tell him what my name is without turning into a human?_ _I will be unable to turn into a human until I'm one and I'm definitely not one yet._ "I know! You have black fur and it looks really soft and fluffy... So... Kuppuru! I'll call you Kuppuru! How does that sound?" He asked and sat down next to my box.

_It wasn't bad. But it's not my name._ _Well... I have no means to tell him that so I guess Kuppuru will have to do._ I meow and nod my head which makes him smile widely. "Wow! You're smart too! That's amazing! Oh my! I completely forgot, where's my manners eh? My name is Eren." He said happily and continued to watch me eat.

_Eren. I like it._ _Maybe... just maybe... he might take me home. I certainly wouldn't mind going home with the cute human. He was kind and he was happy which made me feel happy myself. _He took out a small bowl and poured milk into it before sliding it to me. "Kittens need milk right? I don't know if cow milk will help a kitten but it's better than nothing right?" He asked and wiped his water soaked hair away from his eyes.

He was still shivering and I knew that if the brat didn't get warm soon then he would get a cold. I meow loudly to stop his rambling and get his attention on me. He immediately shuts his trap and looks down at me. "What's wrong?" He asked and I tried to push the scarf over to him. He seemed to understand what I was doing but all he did was smile. "No. It's ok I'm fine. I'm not the one living and a cold wet box. I want you to keep it Kuppuru."

_Dammit why was he so sweet?_ He stood and looked out at the wet street before sighing. "I have to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow to open up the other can of food ok?" He asked but it was in vain since I still couldn't answer. _"Sayonara Kuppuru!"_ The boy waved before running off. That's when I realized that he was coming back. _He was going to come see me again!_ I purred lightly and fell asleep in the warm scarf under his umbrella, dreaming about warm, loving sunshine with green eyes.

**_~ KH ~_**

It became a daily occurrence for my sunshine, Eren, to come and visit me. I don't know when, but I soon found myself calling him my sunshine often. I understood why though, he brought light into the storm that was my life. He made me warm when I was cold and… I really liked his presence, and him. He brought color to my otherwise dark and cold days.

He always came around the afternoon so that I could eat some of the food he bought me. At first he would only stay to make sure I ate before leaving, but now he stays longer and longer every day. I found myself looking forward to his visits and feeling sad when he leaves. _I really wanted him to take me. I don't care where, I just want to stay with him and see what the life of a house cat is like._

He talked about himself and told me about his life when he wasn't taking care of me. He was orphaned at a young age and does all he can to help his sister pay for them. He loves the color silver and the ocean. His family is from Germany but he doesn't remember what it was like there. He likes tea and at one point he even brought some for me to try, even though he didn't know if it was ok for me to have it. I actually liked it and drank the whole cup, which my sunshine found hilarious for some reason.

I liked the sound of his voice as he spoke of all the trouble he gets in, he gets in a lot of trouble and fights, with a kid he calls horse face. But no matter how much time I spend with him, he still calls me Kuppuru. While I am starting to like the name, I don't want him to call me that. I want him to say my name, _my real name._

It's been two weeks since I first met him and I realized something, in all that time, he has never touched me in anyway. He pours the milk and slides it over or pushes my food bowl towards me. But he _never_ touches me. _Why? Do I smell bad or look dirty? I clean myself daily so there's no way I'm dirty. So why?_ As of right now, the brat was sitting next to my box, talking about his latest brawl and reenacting some of the moves he or the other kid made.

He kept stopping to cough and sneeze which I noticed had started a couple days after he came to see me. He looked sick but his smile never wavered, he never came late either. He always came to give me food and tried not to cough or sneeze on me. He must've gotten sick from when he stood out in the pouring rain. _Stupid brat, he needs to take better care of himself. _

But sickness aside, I really wanted him to pet me. Which is an honor since I don't like anyone touching me. _Right, this is the time to act then. If I get him to pet me and I act all lovey dovey, then maybe he'll finally take me home! _With that thought in mind, I mewl and look up at my beautiful little sunshine. He trails off from whatever he was saying and looks down, only to see me studying him intently. "What's wrong Kuppuru?" He asked and leaned over the box to have a better view of my form. I meow again and start rubbing against the box, back arched and tail in the air.

_C'mon c'mon... Look at how cute I am dammit!_

He just stared blankly at me with a raised brow and I internally screamed. _Fine. I'll have to step up my game._ I meow louder and rub up against the side once more, purring and looking pointedly at the thick headed brat. His eyes sparkled as he realized what I wanted and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kuppuru. I can't pet you. I'm allergic to cats." Eren explained and I stopped cold. _Is he for real!? Allergic to cats!? Then why the fuck is he taking care of me!? _He seemed to get that his statement contradicted his actions because he then decided to explain. "Just because I'm allergic to cats... That doesn't mean I can let one suffer and die. Even if I got sick... at least now you won't be." He said with a small smile and his words fully registered in my brain.

_Got sick._ _Am_ I_ the reason he's sick? I mean if he was to get a cold from the rain then wouldn't he have had it the day after? He started sneezing a few days after, was I really the cause? This brat knew he was allergic but still stayed with me just to make sure I lived and was ok... even though I wasn't his problem? Even though he could just leave and never come back. He didn't even have to see me in the first place!_ _But he still did. He did and he stayed even though it hurts him to. _

I must've looked disheartened because Eren then smiled sadly. A look of determination flared in his eyes and he gripped the edge of the box tightly. "I promise, that I will get over my allergy to cats, so that I may pet you Kuppuru! I'll overcome it for you!" He shouted and smiled happily. "Just wait a little longer ok? I will get better and when I do, I will pet you like you've never been pet before!" He murmured and stood. "But for now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow! _Sayonara!"_ He waved happily before running off.

_I was... making the brat sick?_

_That was the only thought going through my mind as I laid down. But aren't allergies fatal? You don't get over them from exposure! You get over them with time right? And that's only sometimes. So... I could end up killing him, just by letting him stay near me. _

_No. This must end._ _I'll leave, I'll take some of the food and make it look like someone took me home. I couldn't let him die because of me._ _Then that's that, I think I'll miss him_. My heart was pounding thickly against my ribs and I let out a little mewl. _Eren will probably forget about me anyway. I don't matter to him. I'm doing him a favor by leaving. He won't have to buy me food anymore and he won't die. _

_I'm not being overdramatic am I? No. I'm not. Eren can die from an allergy just as well as anyone else can. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died, especially if I was the cause. I've grown really fond of Eren over the last two weeks, it saddened me to leave but… it was for the best._

_Good bye… my sunshine…_

**_~ KH ~_**

_Where's Kuppuru?_

The only thought that went through my mind as I looked down at the box. It was completely empty of both my kitten and of the food for said kitten. Even the scarf I had given him was gone.

"No… no… no! Kuppuru where are you?!" I yelled as I looked around. The kitten… no… _my _kitten, was _gone. _I choked back a sob as I searched. In all the time I had spent with the cute little thing, I realized I had fallen in love with him. I wanted to touch and pet him and take him with me instead of leaving him in the god forsaken box but I couldn't. I couldn't and it killed me to see how skinny he was and how cold he must've been. How no matter what I always found him where I left him.

Always wrapped perfectly into my red scarf and it made me happy to know it kept him warm. That I actually helped my little kitten have a somewhat better life. It made me happy to know I was making a difference. But now he's… _gone. Did he leave? Did someone come and take him?_

The thought of anyone touching him, let alone taking him away, sent a wave of fury and sadness rushing through me. _He's my kitten!_ _I_ _took care of him when no one else would! Why does someone care now? Why did they take him when it was obvious that someone was taking care of him!?_ _'Maybe he left you.'_ A voice whispered in the back of my mind and it made my insides twist painfully. _No… he… he wouldn't run away right? I mean… why leave when you have someone to feed you and warm you? _

_'Because you couldn't be there completely. Because he doesn't care about you. Because he found someone to do it better!' _The voice screamed in my mind and I fell onto my knees, hot tears starting to roll down my cheeks as I looked at the empty box. "Am I really that worthless…? First my mom…" I choked out and continued to stare at the box. Memories of my mother's death flooding through my head. "Then my dad…" I sobbed, my father went missing shortly after my mother died, abandoning Mikasa and I a little bit over a year ago. "And now you… Kuppuru? You left me too?" I whispered as I continued to stare.

_I shouldn't be crying, he was a cat that I happened to feed and talk to. That's it. Why do I feel so sad? Why does it feel like my heart is breaking? Why do I love that cat so much? Was it his beautiful blue grey eyes? Or the way they lit up when I came? Or maybe the way he purred when he slept or as I was talking to him._ I don't think he realized that he purred whenever I talked to him, but it was the cutest thing in the entire world. No, _he_ was the cutest thing in the entire world. _He was mine, for that short amount of time… he was mine._

_But now… I'll never see him again. I was realistic, if someone took him in then I'd definitely never see him. _That made me even sadder and I finally burst, crying into my hands next to his box shaking from the sobs that wracked my body and the frigid winter air. I took a few gulps of air and looked up at the sky when I felt something cold hit my neck. The sky was grey as it started snowing lightly, sticking lightly to the ground in a pure white blanket. I cried harder and soon I found myself laying on the ground.

"Merry Christmas… Kuppuru…" I sobbed and stayed for the rest of the day, only going home when my left arm stopped working properly.

I went back the next day, and the day after that. Falling into a routine of going for about an hour and talking to the box that once held my precious kitten, hoping that maybe one day, he would return.

* * *

_**Oh yeah… one more thing. **_

_**APRIL FOOLS**__** MUDDER FUCKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**You think dis is a one shot! NOPE! XD. I was going to post this yesterday but… well…**_

_**I may or may not have pranked my brother by saran wrapping the toilet before giving him laxatives. Yeah. I wasn't allowed on the computer after that. BUT HOLY FUCK IT WAS WORTH IT! XDDDDDDDD HIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZED THAT HIS ASS WAS TOUCHING SOMETHING BEFORE IT ALL CAME OUT! Dear fuck I LOVE April fool's day. **_

_**But yeah this is continuing so if you like the story then FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW! **_

_**In other news… Mi cumpleaños es el cinco de abril. So IM FUCKING PUMPED! If you have no idea what that says then learn Spanish. XP **_


	2. My Only Sunshine

**_So much feels ERMEHGERD Hey I'm alive. The Little Merman will most likely be out tomorrow or the next day and CinderEren will be right after. I plan on going in an order. First I update Stalker and then Kitty Heichou, Then The Little Merman then Cindeeren. No set dates, you just no which story will come out. My neck and back hurt from all the typing so I'm going to go read now. Ouchie. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Update: _****_One more chapter to edit till I finish chapter 4 and post it for you all!_**

* * *

**_~ 8 years later ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

I hate my life.

Erwin fucking pushed me into the bedroom for the millionth time and started undressing me. "Levi… why were you looking at that cash register when we were checking out?" He asked in an angry tone, his hands clamped down on my hips as he pushed me against the wall. I winced but didn't make a sound as my head hit the wall. _Is he fucking serious?_

"I wasn't looking at him like that. I had to pay for our food… I had to look at him." I said curtly and he stared at me with furrowed brows. "I think you were checking him out. You wanted him didn't you? _You fucking slut!"_ He growled and I narrowed my eyes. _How does looking at someone make me a slut? And I wasn't even looking!_

"I wasn't looking at him, I was being polite and looking the person I talked to in the eye."

"Master." He growled and I sighed.

"Yes. I was not checking him out… _master._" I murmured and his shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "Good boy. Now… take off your clothes and get into that outfit I bought you yesterday. I want to see that cute little ass of yours in it." He ordered and let me go as I stiffened and glared at the closet. _This bastard…_

"I'll give you an hour to rest before I expect a dance, my pet. I need to go out for a little so when I get back you better be ready for me. Also… I believe tomorrow is your birthday. You know what that means right?" He asked and I stiffened impossibly further.

I was turning 9 in cat years. But of course I was very much older than that in human years. I had the body and mind of a 20 year old rather than a 9 year old. I had looked it up once when I was younger and converted the years of cat and human years. 1 cat year was 15 human years, 2 cat years was 24 human years and then it for every cat year after it went up 4 human years. So if I was a normal cat, I would be 52 in human years.

But, since I am half human and even my cat body works weird, I deduced that my body ages in half that time. As does my mind, so I really look and feel like a 26 year old, which is probably why I'm going to be raped tomorrow. _All because of that God damn promise._

I _hated_ that sick bastard. He was a major sadist and while I admit to being a little bit of a masochist, he went to fucking far, every fucking time. I nodded and he smiled. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you go outside tomorrow. You've been very good lately so maybe I'll reward you." Erwin said with an evil grin that I knew all too well, the look of a cat cornering a mouse.

_Ironic since I'm technically the cat,_ I thought sardonically. With that, he turned and walked out, leaving me alone for the hour I was promised. I sighed and walked across the room to the full length mirror that leaned against the plain beige wall. I was wearing a maroon turtle neck to hide all the scars and bruises my '_master'_ left on my body, along with a black pair of jeans. To top it all off, I had a tattered, old, red scarf wrapped around my neck. I refused to give it to Erwin when he asked for it and got beaten for two hours.

Once he realized that I wouldn't give it up he locked me in my room and didn't feed me for two days. I eventually went on all fours and begged him to let me keep it, saying it was the only thing I had of my mothers. He fell for it and agreed to let me keep it.

Of course I would never tell him who _really_ gave it to me.

"My sunshine…" I murmured aloud into the quiet room and smiled. Even after all these years he still manages to bring a smile to my face. When I had turned into a human on that terrible day, I had climbed the fire escape of a building and climbed onto the roof. I had fallen asleep and was awoken by the cries of a child. When I realized exactly who it was I couldn't help but cry too. I watched as Eren screamed for me, cried for his kitten back. Watched as he tried to find me when I knew he wouldn't. It was absolutely heart breaking.

I wanted to run to his side and stop those god forsaken tears, but I couldn't_. This was for him. If I didn't leave then he'd just get sicker and sicker. I couldn't let my need to be near him let him die._ So I left the roof, left my sunshine, and walked till I couldn't take the cold any longer. I ended up in another alley way, except this time Eren would never come for me. I'd never see my sunshine, my only sunshine, ever again. I curled up in the corner and fell asleep, only to be awakened by strong arms around me. When I opened my eyes Erwin was holding me in his arms. I didn't know him at this point but I knew that I shouldn't trust anyone yet.

I cried out and before I could stop myself, turned into a cat. Neko's weren't unheard of, just rare. So what I didn't see back then was the fact that the only reason he picked me up was because he needed to move me out of the way of a door. When he realized what I was he quickly acted as though he was only helping me, and I believed him.

My vulnerability from my recent heart break allowing me to follow him without any complaints. At first he was very kind to me, always fed me and talked to me nicely. I almost called him my new sunshine. _Almost._

After two weeks I finally realized what he was, a wolf in sheep's clothing. He wanted me to get naked more often and I thought it was innocent at first before I soon realized he was a pervert. He tried to touch and kiss me, saying I would like it, but when I pushed him away he lashed out. He beat me and held me down, saying that I would repay his kindness, but of course I couldn't let him do that, so I quickly came up with an idea.

I bargained with him to let me keep my virginity till I was old enough, 9 years old, and then I would let him have me willingly. He didn't like it at first, but when I told him that any time before then would result in pregnancy, he relented. But that didn't save me from sexual acts. He would make me do many things to his body and mine, only saving my ass hole. That bastard even stole my lips from me. Ever since then I have been his little sex slave and now his 'Boyfriend', to the public. All his friends thought we were cute together, but that's only because he threatened my life on it.

_But I will get out of here._ I came up with a plan years ago that will finally pay off. In my pathetic excuse of a room, I had two windows with bars on them. When I was younger he used to lock them, knowing I could fit through the bars, but now he left them unlocked since he tested himself to see if I could fit_. I couldn't._

But I read online that if you pee on the metal or leave sweat on it for a long enough time, they'll break and it will erode. Since I was two I peed on them and whenever he beat me, I wiped my sweat and blood on the bars. Waiting for years for them to finally erode enough to be broken. Thankfully, they were ready. I checked this morning and found that I could wiggle them. Now I just have to wait for that bastard to leave and I was home free.

_Eren… one day… I will find you… and repay you for your kindness… my only sunshine_.

I heard the front door open and close and I nearly cheered in happiness. But before I kick the damn bars out I need to wait a couple minutes to make sure he was gone_. In the meantime… I can take anything I need to leave._

Over the last few months I've been taking money from Erwin when he was sleeping. Small amounts at a time though, to make sure he didn't catch on. But as of now I had his $2,347 in cash and I stole his credit card. My plan is to go to the closest ATM as soon as I leave and get as much money from the account before running. Running so far he'll never be able to hurt me again.

I had hid the money in my flat pillow and the credit card in the mattress, knowing he wouldn't look there. After retrieving both I went through my closet and found all the shirts and pants I wanted to take, which was only my _Fall Out Boy _and_ Tokyo Ghoul _shirts. I took 3 pairs of pants and 4 pairs of underwear before shoving it into a bag I had prepared earlier. I shoved the money in my pocket along with the credit card and threw a pair of black converse into the bag. I took off the stupid turtle neck and replaced it with a soft black t-shirt and a black jacket. I then took the red, old scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

I looked in the mirror and noticed how pale I had become. I had bags under my eyes but the makeup Erwin made me wore hid it pretty well, in fact without it I'm pretty sure I'd look like a corpse. My eyes, every other time I looked into the mirror seemed dead, but now, they were full of hope, hope for a better future then what I was dealt.

_Maybe I'll even see my sunshine…_ at the thought of seeing that brat all grown up made me smile and determination to make that happen immediately set in. With one last look at my appearance I turned toward the window I had peed and bled on for years. They were shaky and with one powerful kick they would give way. I had taught myself to kick and punch over the years, hours upon hours of kicking and punching the walls till my foot actually went through the wall.

Under the window was a fire escape that led into the alley Erwin had originally found me in. The window was wide and long enough for me to fit through, it was just the god damn bars. There were a total of 6 placed about 2 inches apart from each other. All of them were still there but one, which fell off two days ago from the weak hold it had on the window. That's how I knew it was ready to be kicked off, it was perfect timing since I needed to leave before tomorrow. I quickly opened the glass window before backing up, ready to finally claim my freedom. "For Eren…" I yelled before kicking upwards, hitting the first bar and watching it fall out the window.

Adrenaline coursed through me as I quickly kicked the next one and the next one, watching as they all fell through the window and onto the fire escape. With one last shout I grabbed the last one and pulled. It didn't break off. "What!?" I screamed and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest at how fast it was beating. The bar was wiggling, but that's it, it didn't give way. "No… no no no no no!" I cried as I pulled harder and growled.

_There's no way it didn't work! This was it! This was what I lived for! _The chance to see Eren again is slowly slipping from my grasp and I could do nothing to stop it. _No! I will escape! I can't stay in this prison any longer! _I was just about to kick the last one when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, causing my heart to stop and my eyes to widen in fear.

Erwin was staring down at me, blue eyes filled with fury and disbelief as he gripped my arm. _When did he get home!? I didn't even hear him open the door!_

"So _it is_ true! You were _trying to leave me!_ You fucking bitch!" He roared and I ducked at the sudden fist aimed for my head. "I've been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me!?" He bellowed before punching my arm. I flew back and cried out at the sudden pain in my arm. _Fuck_ it _hurts…_ I'm pretty sure he broke it. _No no no this can't be happening! I was so close! So fucking close! He'll kill me for sure! No! I'm done taking his shit. I will get away from him, no matter what. _"You've done nothing but cause me misery for 8 fucking years! I will never love you Erwin and I'll never give you my virginity! It belongs to my sunshine!" I screamed back and his movements stopped for a moment. _Oh fuck I said my sunshine. _

"Your sunshine..?" He growled and I quickly took this as my chance. One of the bars I had kicked out was on the floor and I quickly dove for it, but I didn't make it. He stepped on the bar before I could grab it, causing me to stumble back, still holding my injured arm. He growled louder and bent over to pick it up. "You fucking whore…" He didn't have time to finish. As soon as he wasn't looking at me I spun and kicked him in the head. He didn't even look up before he fell over and onto the ground, groaning in pain and holding his head.

_This is my chance. _I darted to the window and quickly kicked the bar, praying to any god that would hear me that it would break.

It did.

Tears of joy prickled in my eyes as I quickly jumped out of the window and ran. Ran as fast as I could down the fire escape and into the street. People gave me weird looks as I shouted in joy and ran down the street, but of course I couldn't give any fucks since I was finally free.

Now, first order of business was to get the money out of this credit card. I unfortunately had to leave the bag of clothing behind, but luckily I had put the money into my pockets.

"Now… where is an ATM when you need it…?"

**_~ KH ~_**

An hour later I had all the money in Erwin's card transferred to cash, giving me a whopping $98,739 in cash. Of course that would never fit in my pockets so I went into the nearest bank and transferred it into a different credit card under the name of Ian Moone. I had seen the name used on _Criminal Minds _and liked the fact that rearranged it spelt _I am no one. _In my case it was perfect.

I had a total of $784 in cash so I could buy any shit I needed. I also found out that Erwin broke my arm, or at least hurt it enough to make it painful to touch. After a while of walking through the city I felt the familiar tremors of change underneath my skin. I groaned and walked quickly into an alley way. Whenever I'm in pain it's my body's instinct to change into my cat form, making it easier to heal and so I can run away and hide easier. Its basic instinct and it will burn if I hold it in.

Once I'm out of sight from the people walking by I took off the red scarf and changed into a cat. I stepped onto my injured paw and hissed. It hurt like a bitch but I'll live. It was also cold as fuck so hopefully it'll help the pain numb. I laid down on the scarf and reveled in how warm it was. _This wasn't bad. Not even close to as bad as living with eyebrows. I would happily live here than in that dirty fuck's house._

I shivered slightly and buried deeper into the scarf before looking around the alley. It had a dumpster and some other shit but what caught my attention was the open can of cat food on the side. _Why is there an open can sitting here? _Next to said can was a little bowl of milk as well. _What the hell? _

My stomach growled and I no longer cared where it came from. I pulled the scarf over to the food and quickly began to chow down, eating like I haven't in days. Of course I then jumped when I heard someone gasp and drop something onto the ground. I quickly looked over at the source of the noise and my heart stopped for the second time today.

The most beautiful green blue eyes were looking at me, tears starting to flow from said eyes and I quickly saw that the beautiful boy had dropped another can of cat food and a carton of milk. "Oh my God…" My sunshine whispered and slowly started forward, the most astounded and happy look I've ever seen graced his face. "K-Ku- Kuppuru!?" He asked and I fell straight onto my ass.

_Eren. Eren is standing there. Right in front of me. Eren… My sunshine._

Eren wore a dark green jacket with some sort of emblem on the front of two wings. His hair was brown and unruly, as if he had just woken up. His skin was nicely tanned and smooth looking and he had very nice long legs, hidden by a pair of white jeans. He had brought his hand up to his mouth and a choked sob broke through.

"Kuppuru!" He cried before falling to his knees in front of me. I didn't even jump back in surprise, I couldn't, and I was glued to the floor as he hesitantly held out his hand for me to sniff. "Kuppuru… do you remember me? It's me… Eren… I…" He was a blubbering incoherent mess in front of me as I sniffed his hand. He still smelt like the ocean and sunshine. The smell immediately made my stomach warm as I tried to not burst out purring. _He really was my sunshine. _

"I… I tried to… to find you. But no matter where I looked… you weren't there." He murmured and moved his hand closer. _How does he even remember me? _"I can pet you now Kuppuru. I went to every pet store and spent as much time as I could around cats, hoping the constant exposure would help me get over it. At first it didn't work… but after a few months I didn't start sneezing after touching a cat." He murmured and held his hand above my head.

_He's… cured? That means he can…_

"Can I please pet you Kuppuru?" He murmured and I looked into his beautiful jewel like eyes. They were filled with happiness and relief as I nodded my head and he placed his hand on me. I couldn't hold back the loud purr that ripped through me as I arched into his touch.

_Fuck… it's better than I imagined it would be. _His hands were warm and they caressed my smaller form perfectly. He went and pet my whole body, grabbing the tail gently and pulling my lower half off the ground for a moment before letting go. That sent pleasureful tingles all throughout my spine and I mewled loudly. He laughed through the tears that had finally stopped sliding down his beautiful face. "Like that don't you?" He asked happily and I purred.

_Damn he has such a nice voice now. It's not too deep but it's not high pitched either. _His face definitely matured over the years and I'm pretty sure if I were a man I would have a boner right now. _Holy fuck where did THAT thought come from?! _I ignored my mind's dirty train of thoughts to focus on Eren when I felt his hands start playing with my ears. _Oh fuck that feels really, really good._ I purred even louder and ended up falling onto my side.

I rolled around and reveled in his touch when all of the sudden he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that he was still staring at me. Actually he was staring underneath me, where the scarf lay on the ground and his beautiful eyes widened. "You… kept the scarf? Didn't your owner take it off?" He asked and leaned down, wrapping his hand underneath my upper half and slowly lifting me. _What…?_

Before I had time to process what was happening he had ran his free hand down my side in an, oh so delicious way before cupping my back paws. What I also didn't notice at first was something that screeched to be seen. My front leg was burning at the movement and I hissed and screeched in pain. Anyone else would have thrown me down in fear but not Eren, he gently placed me onto the grimy floor and sat back. When I looked back I saw the hurt and despair in his eyes. He tried to hide it with a smile but it was still painfully obvious to me. _He probably thought I was rejecting him or some bull shit like that._

Before I could show him my injured paw he had looked away and picked up the scarf. "Sorry… I've just always wanted to hold you… but if you don't like it I promise not to do it again." He murmured and looked down at the scarf. He flipped it over a few times before his eyes narrowed as he tried to read the faded hand writing.

"L… Le… vi? Levi…? Oh Levi! As in the name! Was that your owner? Interesting… well… you probably don't even remember the name Kuppuru… so what should I call you…?'" He murmured and stared at me thoughtfully. _Dammit! I almost got him to call me by my name! All well… let's see what the brat comes up with this time. _My sunshine stared for a long time before scratching my chin and effectively tilting my head up.

"Aha! You have a white ring around your neck with a little triangle! Kind of like a… hmm what's it called… a cravat! My favorite character from my favorite book called _Attack On Titan _wears a cravat! He's the corporal Lance or Captain here but… Corporal and Kuppuru sound similar right? I'll call you Corporal Levi!" He said with a smile. _Wow… it's actually not that bad of a name. Corporal Levi… I like it. But first I want to get some help with my paw._ I meowed and caught his attention. He stared as I showed him my hurt paw and his eyes widened.

"So that's why you hissed!? Oh you poor thing! Alright that settles it. I'm taking you home. I'm going to have to pick you up though. I'm sorry if it hurts. I'll try to be as gentle as possible ok?" He murmured and I meowed in agreement. _He was taking me home. How many times have I dreamed of exactly this? And it's finally happening! _He picked up the scarf and gently wrapped it around me, pulling me closer before gently picking me up. I cried out but quickly shut up, enjoying the feel of his arms around me too much to let him put me down.

He whispered sweet things about food and water and a warm bed when he gets us home. "I'm going to spoil you rotten when we get home Corporal! I'll make sure you're the healthiest, happiest cat in the whole world!" He promised and kissed my ear, causing heat to flood throughout my cold body.

_Home… I have a home now… and it's with my sunshine. _

_You are my sunshine Eren… My only Sunshine._

* * *

**_Crying from feels._**


	3. You Make Me Happy

**_Hello guys a new chapter yayyyyy :D_**

**_I have written the plot for the rest of this story and guess what guys? There is only 4 chapters left! yeah. This story will be 7 maybe 8 chaps long if I choose. This might end up being the first completed story I have EVER written! Or Cindereren._**

**_Speaking_****_ of _**_Cindereren _**_ I have some news. So this was i believe maybeithinkidontknownordoirememberimtolazytocheck an idea someone commented and I mutated and shit but IDK i have a fucking weird memory so idk but, huh. In place of a glass slipper I'm going to have Levi give Eren a key. This will have tradition and shit in the meaning but it will be Levi's way of proposing (Key to Levi's heart you could say) that actually does open the lock to a box that has something in it and that's how Levi will find Eren. Bring the box to every house to see if anyone could open it. The key will be one that we see Eren wearing in the anime so yeah._**

**_Next I might update Cindereren again or Stalker or The Little Merman. IDK. I'm putting a new poll on my page I guess that will determine which one I update first. So please choose your top 2 favorites so i can see which story to update next! thank you and enjoy!_**

**_Update: _****_S_****_o I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_Fuck this shit hurts._

I was laying on a cold metal surface in a white room as the blonde little vet looked at my leg. She kept poking and prodding and it hurt like a bitch. I meowed loudly in complaint but felt a familiar warm hand stroked my back before pulling my tail and my lower half up lightly, tingles shooting up my spine in the most pleasureful way. _Damn… where the fuck did he learn to do that? It was absolutely heavenly._

"It's ok Corporal. Krista is going to make you feel all better! And once we get you checked out I can take you home!" Eren soothed and I watched the many emotions flit across his beautiful green eyes, happiness, relief, sadness and love_. Eren was looking at me with love in his eyes._ My heart started pounding in my tiny little chest and I stared right into my sunshine's eyes. _He loves me. My sunshine loves me. Somebody in this god forsaken world loves me. _

Ever since I was little, I accepted the fact that nobody loved me. My parents, my siblings, humans and the world. _No one_ loved _me._ That's what I've told myself for years. Especially since fucking eyebrows always said the same thing. _'No one could love a slut like you. Only I could.' _He would tell me this all the time, constantly bashing the fact that I could never be loved. It's not like I didn't already know that but he didn't need to fucking rub it in.

_But look in his eyes._ _That's right. The person I love most, the only person I have ever loved, is looking at me with love in his eyes. With absolute happiness and love that it makes me want to weep with utter joy._ _Why me though? What have I ever done to deserve this brat's love?_

As I was thinking I didn't realize that I was also staring straight into my sunshine's eyes. He smiled gently and leaned over, kissing my nose with his soft as all fucking hell lips, before playing with my ear and then letting go all together_. If I was a human right now my face would rival a tomato and I'd probably be showering him with kisses. Hell as soon as I have the chance I'm going to fucking lick him all over._

"Hey Eren? Was this cat a stray or have you always had a cat?" The small blonde, Krista, asked and Eren smiled gently. "When I was nine I found a kitten in an alley way, cold and wet with absolutely no one. I bought him food and gave him my scarf and came to feed him every day." He explained and she tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you were allergic to cats?" She questioned while wrapping a white gauze around my injured leg.

"I was. But tell me Krista, would you have left the kitten alone to die in such terrible conditions _just_ because you were allergic?" He asked and she shook her head. "Exactly. It didn't matter to me. I just wanted my cute little kitten to be healthy, I just made sure not to touch him. But on Christmas I came back and saw he wasn't there. The cat food, the scarf and the cat were missing. Someone had taken him in. While that's great, he finally got to go home with someone that can truly take care of him, I was devastated. Absolutely crushed. I really loved that kitten, and as a nine year old you know how passionate I got."

"You're still very passionate now Eren." Krista giggled, causing Eren to blush and scratch the back of his head. _So cute._

"Heh… uh yeah… I guess. So anyway I came back. Every day for two weeks I came back with food and talked to the box, deluding myself into thinking he was still in there, nestled in my mother's red scarf." He said sadly and my eyes widened. _His mother's scarf!? But his mother is dead! That means… he gave me something of emotional value to him and… I stole it. Fuck I am a piece of shit._

"For the next 8 years I came back to that spot 3 days before and after Christmas, seeing if he would come back to me. It was stupid I know, but I didn't care. Sometimes there were cats there, I fed them and would pretend he was one of them. But… of course he never was. This was going to be my last time doing it though. A couple weeks ago I finally accepted that he wasn't coming back and that even if he did, he wouldn't remember me. But… when I came back and he _was_ there… I'm so happy Krista." He finished and I was very close to crying. _I'm fucking shit for doing that to him. I should've came back. I should've stopped being a prick and came back for him._

"Wait! This is the same cat!?" Krista asked and Eren nodded. "Yeah… I don't know how but… I know it's him because whenever I talk he starts purring. Like now. Also the little triangle on his chest, it looks like a cravat doesn't it?"

_What? _"Oh wow your right. He has been purring for a while hasn't he? And I know it's not because of me. Also yeah I see it, he even has the ring going around his neck. It's so cute." Krista added and I myself quickly realized that I indeed was purring. I huffed when she called me cute. _I'm not fucking cute. I'm fucking night and death, fear me if you fucking dare._ I stopped my inner rant in place of cursing when she laid my paw down and the pain of it quickly shot through me. Eren must've heard my whimper because he held out his hand for me to do as I pleased. Which I definitely did, rubbing against his fingers and purring when he scratched that magical spot underneath my chin. "So what's the news doc?"

"Well… his leg isn't broken but it was very close. You need to keep him off it and make sure he gets lots of rest. I do have some vitamins you could give him to help and a pill you have to give him every day for a week. Other than that he seems fine, a little on the skinny side but knowing you that won't last long." She said with a giggle and he laughed along with her. "Oh, before I forget, do you have any catnip?" He asked and if I didn't love him already I would be head over fucking heels for him now.

I meowed loudly and he just pet me again. "I actually do. If you want to keep him a little mellower for the car ride I suggest you give some to him now." Krista is a fucking genius and should be given millions of dollars for speaking fucking cat because she is speaking my language. Erwin never let me have catnip because he knew how much I enjoyed it. _Damn bastard. _"Yeah. I think that's probably the best option." Eren agreed and I started attacking his hand with my tongue. _Damn he even tastes good._

The two laughed at my antics as Krista turned to leave, to get my pills and my weed. Eren seemed to realize that I was rewarding him for weed and started laughing, causing warmth to spread through my body at the happy sound.

_Eren… you are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you make me happy…_

**_~ KH ~_**

The car ride home was not as bad as I thought it would be. I was hyped up on cat nip in the front seat and my lovely little Eren was singing his heart out to some sort of song on the radio. He kept saying bad blood along with the female so I can only assume that's the name of the song. When it was over he stiffened and looked at me with a guilty and embarrassed look before putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't judge me and don't tell Jean. I'll never hear the end of it if he found out that I was singing T Swift." He murmured and I was laughing on the inside. _So he likes Taylor Swift eh? So he must be a pop kid. That will be a problem but hopefully he won't play it too often._

But I was pleasantly surprised when in the middle of the trip he put in a CD and _Three Days Grace _came on. _"Anger and agony are better than misery… Trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go up you'll understand… Pain! Without love! Pain, I can't get enough!"_ He sang and I found myself surprised once again to hear how well he sang. He seemed really into it and only stopped when the song did.

After another 15 minutes of Eren singing and me sniffing a pound of cat nip (I cried every time I ran out so he would give me more) we made it into the driveway of his apartment. He parked the car with a smile and when he went to the other side of the car to grab my cage (yes the brat had me in a cage, or should I say _cat carrier_) and then he walked in. What I hadn't noticed was how late it had gotten. It was practically pitch black outside, with nothing but the moon and the lights from the building to light our way.

He pressed the elevator button and we went up to the 4th floor. The elevator was relatively clean but there was some dust in the corners and some writing on the blue walls. The doors opened and he walked us down a light beige hallway with darker swirl designs all over the walls. The carpet was a light blue and I keep thinking that this was a hotel. It looks and smells like one but it's definitely an apartment building. He put me down for a moment to take out a key and unlocked the large brown door, swinging it open as we stepped inside.

The room was actually pretty big, a living room with two dark couches facing the flat screen TV in an L shape against the wall with a cedar coffee table in front. The room to the left of it was a kitchen with a high counter and high chairs made of what looked like cedar and iron legs. Shining, white granite counter tops with lots of drawers and cabinets. To the right was a hall way that I can assume was where the bedroom and the bathroom were. I was actually pleased to see it was somewhat clean. There was some dishes in the sink and papers on the coffee table but I didn't see any cob webs or dust on any of the furniture. _Eren was messy, not dirty._

"Welcome to my humble abode, Corporal! Let's take a tour shall we? But first…" He murmured and put the pet carrier down. I heard a click as the latch turned and the door opened, revealing beautiful green eyes and a crest white smile. _He is going to be the death of me. Cute little brat. _"Do you want to come out and roam around? Or can I pick you up and show you where your food and stuff are going to be?" He asked as I took hesitant steps out of the carrier. _If I roam around then I think it would be easier to remember things from my view. But… I'll be in Eren's arms if I choose to let him carry me. _

I meowed and licked him square on the nose, causing him to laugh and pet my back. "I assume that means you want a tour? Alright then I'll try to avoid your injured leg ok?" He murmured before I felt his warm hand wrap around my side to loop around my belly and the other to go under my leg to hold my chest. His hand on my stomach moved to hold my feet as he picked me up and soon enough I was snuggled into his chest.

My immediate reaction was to lick him but I settled for purring as I rubbed against his cheek. This of course caused him to coo and his arm on my chest moved to allow him to pet my back. "You're a very loving cat aren't you Corporal Levi?" He murmured next to my ear and dear lord if I wasn't purring already I would've by now. He has such a smooth voice, nice and velvety like milk chocolate.

He begins the tour, telling me where my cat food will be, the kitchen, and where the living room was, as if we weren't standing in it. "Now to where you and I will be sleeping." He says before turning and walking into the hallway._ You and… I? We'll be sleeping together? He really will be the death of me. _There were 3 doors in the hallway, 2 on the right and one on the left. He opened the first door to the right to reveal a closet, not exactly a suitable sleeping place. It had a couple of shelves for towels and wash clothes with a few assorted bottles.

"The most ordinary, non-extraordinary closet for when I have to shower myself. Next is the bathroom! Oh wait… I lied. I'll show you the bedroom last since I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Getting you to the vet and bringing you back took forever. But you probably wouldn't know considering you were high as balls in the car." He chuckled and I growled for a moment before his hand started playing with my ear. He yawned and looked down at me for a moment.

"You know what? We'll skip the bathroom and just go straight to my room. It's probably like... 10:30 right now." He hummed and I nodded in response. _Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty tired myself. Today's events were quickly catching up to me and nothing sounded better then snuggling up next to my sunshine_. Watching as he walked to the door on the left and pushed it open and flicked on the light switch after a few moments of slapping the wall.

There was a large, dark blue queen sized bed in the middle of the beige room. A dresser stood on both sides with a white spiral lamp on each. An intricate head board full of beautiful designs stood proud with four posts going across. There was a large vanity dresser on the right against the wall with another adjoining dresser next to it. _Does he live with someone else? He sure has a lot of room for someone who lives alone._

I dismissed the thought as the brat laid me down gently on the bed before kissing the top of my head. "This is the bedroom and I'm tired. If you want to walk around I won't stop you. Or you can sleep with me up here, since you are supposed to get some rest. Actually I'll go open a can of food and leave out a bowl of water in case you get hungry in the middle of the night." He said with a yawn before smiling and turning to walk out of the room.

I was left alone on the bed as I waited for my sunshine to come back. The bed was plush and huge and I couldn't help but wonder which side he sleeps on. _Or does he sleep in the middle? I hope he doesn't snore, my cat ears are more sensitive and that will probably bug the fuck out of me._ I limp over to a pillow and lay down on it, purring contently and closing my eyes at the familiar smell of the ocean and warmth.

I heard the door open and let one eye peek open to see what he was doing. My whole head popped up and my eyes shot open when I saw that my brat, _my sunshine_, and my fucking obsession and love for the past _8 years _was butt fucking naked in the door way. _Oh my god… what a wonderful build. _My brat stood stark naked in the door way with his clothes clutched in one hand as he closed the door. There was a clothing hamper attached to the door that he quickly threw the clothes into.

He had a pretty well defined six pack on his stomach that I wanted nothing more than to lick all over. _What. The fuck was that Levi? You are a cat you can't do shit don't think that dear fuck. _He had very toned, tan arms and legs that made it look like he went to the gym often. _God that would be so hot. Imagine all those muscles moving under his soft skin as beads of sweat slid down his torso and down the V of his hips and onto his… oh dear fuck I can see his penis. _While he walked it flopped against his leg and the fact that he was that well-endowed showed how much God loved him. It was massive and that's when he _wasn't_ hard. His full length was probably 9 inches and that fact alone is making me pant.

He walked past without even a glance and leaned over to dig through his dresser drawer, giving me the most amazing view of his ass. _It looked squishy and_ _oh so tantalizing and why am I so God damn horny about everything today? _I watched as he put on a pair of dark green boxer shorts and walked towards me with the cutest smile on his face.

_So cute. _He crawled into bed and pulled back the comforter to slip his beautiful body in beside me. His arm soon came around me and pulled me into his embrace. I immediately started purring at the warm embrace and adjusted my front paw so it wouldn't bother me in my sleep and so it would heal better. I honestly didn't need all the prescribed pills and shit. My leg will probably be a bit sore but it will be fine by tomorrow. I licked his nose and cheeks and basically anywhere I could reach until he was a giggling mess beside me. He pulled a surprise mewl from me when he suddenly rolled over and brought me with him so that I was on top of him.

From this angle I could see how bright his eyes were as he looked at me and how his hair fell onto his face and curled behind his ears. The way his lips moved as he laughed and smiled and how utterly soft they felt when he kissed my nose. I could feel the way his chest rose and fell with every inhale and exhale from his lungs as I lay on him. I honestly felt like the luckiest man in the world as I laid on my sunshine's chest.

He changed my life when I met him. He gave me hope in humanity when I lost mine, thinking humans were nothing but greedy monsters that did nothing but help themselves. Eren is proof that humans had a beautiful side, a caring side that gave a shit about people and things other than themselves. Eren gave me hope and love and I could never repay him for the kindness he showed me.

His eyes were bright as he made a cute little yawn and hugged me to his chest. "I need to go to bed Corporal. I have work… in the… morn…" He trailed off as his heavenly eyes shut and his breathing slowed. I watched him for a while before my eyes started to close, my mind wandering off as I thought of how much better my life would be now that I'm living with my sunshine. A contented purr emitting from my chest as my eyes shut and my mind fell into the blissful waves of sleep with only one thought on my mind.

_I love you, Eren._

* * *

**_Oooooooooohhhhhh he said the L world! Levi is so cute ermehgerd anyway remember to please vote on the poll because I don't know who to update next and yeah help me._**


	4. When Skies Are Gray

_**Thank BerryTart (On AO3) for Kicking my ass in gear. Would like to point out that whenever Eren speaks in Japanese that means hes actually saying it in English. like if he says "Kawaii" everyone around him hears "Cute" They are in Japan and speak Japanese so the English your reading it in is them saying and living in the Japanese culture and language. Anything not in English, in the fic, IS in English in the fic. If you are confused by what i'm saying because i'm saying it weirdly i'm sorry hopefully someone will understand and comment a better explanation for it that I can add here.**_

_**Fact: In Japan, Christmas isn't celebrated as a family holiday but as a lovers holiday. So basically you dont go around calling everyone saying Merry Christmas and fill your whole house with snow men decor.**_

_**(This is my favorite Japanese phrase/word btw)**_

_**Ima... Nuide!**_  
_**(ee-mah new-ee-deh)**_  
_**Now... Get Naked! (Strip)**_  
_**(Language: Japanese)**_

_**In a sentence:**_

_**Nuide mo. Ii *desu ka?**_  
_**(new-ee-deh mo ee deh-su kah)**_  
_**I'll get naked as well. Is that ok with you?**_  
_**(Language: Japanese)**_  
_***Desu is formal you can change it out with with Da (Dah) or get rid of it all together. to be sexy id put it as ii ne?**_

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_He is so cute._

I woke up when I felt my little Eren stir and I am _so_ happy I did. I was still lying on his warm chest as I felt his heart pounding steadily, my heart beating erratically in my own furry chest, to see my sunshine wake in the… well the morning sunshine. Through a window I failed to notice last night came the morning rays of the sun, shining lightly on my beloveds face as his eyes slowly opened. His lips were spread apart as he let out tiny little noises of contentment slip through in his tired state. His cheeks had a rosy tinge to them with a little line of drool going down his chin from his mouth. He was arguably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. In fact this was undeniably the best birthday I've had in my entire life. Waking up in the arms of Eren Jaeger when he looks downright adorable all flushed and sleepy.

I just sat and looked at him as he took his time waking up, his emerald eyes slowly opening and his mouth stretching in a cute little yawn. His back arched and his arms spread wide as he stretched and if I could I would probably be cooing at the sight. _So god damn cute I can't fucking take it._

"Ahh~ _Ohayo…_ Corporal!" He whispered and stroked my head. I purred loudly and rubbed against him, loving the sound of his chuckle before he brought his lips down onto my forehead.

"You're so _cute _Corporal! I can tell that you like to cuddle don't you?" He asked and I meowed loudly, giving a definite yes. I just want to cuddle with this little brat all day long when he's so warm and cute. _He's finally mine. _

"Oh! Corporal how's your leg!?" He gasped and pushed me away for a moment, probably worried that he put too much pressure on it and hurt me. I actually forgot about that till now. There was a dull ache but I knew it would be nonexistent in a couple hours. I meowed and stepped on it, prancing around the bed to prove that I was alright. His eyes widened in shock as he reached over and lightly touched my paw.

"It doesn't hurt? But… Krista said a couple of weeks…" He murmured, tentatively pulling me back to cuddle once again. I never really thought of myself as warm and fuzzy. I've always been cold and indifferent to everyone, even as a cat. But I couldn't bring myself to hold up the act when he was here. I purred and rubbed against his face, enjoying the little giggles he gave and his hands running up and down my small body.

"Corporal! Gah you're too cute... wait!" He cried out and my eyes were on his in an instant.

"I didn't get you anything... and its Christmas too..." He murmured and looked away, probably sulking but I was having none of that this morning. I meowed loudly and licked his rosy cheeks till he started laughing again. "Corporal! Corporal stop! Ha that's too cute!" He giggled and eventually grabbed me and held me above his head all Simba style. I meowed in indignation and licked his thumb, making him chuckle again before standing and nestling me to his chest, where I gladly snuggled into his warm embrace. He absentmindedly stroked me as he walked to the kitchen and placed me on the counter. He checked his phone for a moment, a surprised and happy look on his beautiful features when he read what must have been a message and then texted back. _Who is he talking to I wonder?_

"Alright Corporal! I doubt it will be open but since I don't have to go to work till 2:00, were going to go buy you some kitty stuff!" He cheered and I watched as he danced around the kitchen with a cute little smile on that beautiful face of his.

_I love my sunshine._

**_~ KH ~_**

"We're here!" Eren cheered as we parked in the parking lot of _Pet Smart_. Eren had this amazing idea to take us to _Pet Smart_ in order to buy all the necessities a cat would need. He was so cute when he put on these nerdy glasses and started reading off the computer and listing the things I would need. I must've been staring at him weirdly because he just giggled and said, "They make me look smart!" And continued with his list as I purred in his lap. _My sunshine is such a dork. _

I was carried into the car and placed in the passenger seat. He then proceeded to sing all the songs on the radio, with me meowing along next to him, at the top of his lungs till we got there. "Alright Corporal! I've got a list of what we need for you so this shouldn't take too long. But the question is do you want to stay in the car or do you want to come with me?" He murmured and stared off into the parking lot for a moment.

"You don't have a collar or a leash so you could easily jump away... but if I leave you here then someone could steal you or you could get lonely..." He listed and seemed to come to a decision, smiling down at me and picking me up.

"You're going to come with me but you have to promise to not run away ok?" He asked and I meowed and licked his chin, causing him to giggle and kiss my ear. _"Kawaii… vamos neko chan!"_ He cheered and started forward and into the store. It was huge on the inside and looked a lot like a ware house. Fish tanks could be seen on my left and cash registers on my right. Huge isles and shelves all in front of us with huge signs telling us which pet section was where. A huge orange tabby cat playing with a red ball of string could be seen in the back of the store with the word _'cats' _on the sign behind it. _That was easy._

"I think the kitty section is back there! Hold on let's get a cart." He murmured and turned to grab a huge green cart from the weird caterpillar thing it was stacked in. I've never actually figured out what the cart chain was called so I just call it a weird ass metal caterpillar. Eren stared at the cart for a moment and then down at me.

"I don't think I'll be able to push the cart while holding you corporal… Oh! I'll just put you in the cart!" _You want to put me in that dirty ass cart full of germs and shit? I don't fucking think so! _Eren tried to pull me off of his jacket but I dug my claws in and growled.

"Corporal!? C'mon baby I can't pull the cart when I'm holding you! I might drop you and I don't want to drop you where a dog can get you!" He argued.

_I can rip any dog to shreds. I'm humanities strongest cat for a reason. _

_"__Corporal…_ hah _fine._ Then where else can I put you where you won't fall _and _I can grab the stuff you need _and _push the cart if not in the cart?" He questioned and I thought about it for a moment. _Wait what about that cat food commercial I saw a few weeks ago? Wasn't the cat on the woman's shoulders? _I meowed and started climbing up my sunshine's black jacket.

"Hey! Corporal what are you doing!?" Eren exclaimed but I ignored him and continued my trek till I finally got to his shoulder. I carefully walked across them and laid down in a manner that wouldn't cause me to fall. Eren had stilled and leaned forward to allow me more room to get comfortable and smiled.

"You really are a cutie. Alright let's go get you a collar and a leash first!" He said and pushed forward till we got to the back. Surprisingly this position wasn't bad at all. It felt kind of empowering to be this high up. _I feel tall._ Eren looked around and held up many different collars and such, seeing if he liked any. He even picked up a pink sparkly one! I hissed at it and he just laughed and put it back. _Good boy._ I had just given up trying when Eren gasped and grabbed one of the collars on the shelves.

"It's perfect!" He squealed and held up a bow tie. It was black and had the white collar that are on dress shirts on it. "Platinum Pets Formal Bow Tie Cat Collar… _kawaii_…" He murmured and looked at the price. "13.99…" He murmured and looked at the others still on the shelf. _Why would I need a collar with a bow tie? _

"How about we get two! Then you can wear the regular collar around the house and outside and when you meet my sister and Armin you can wear the bow tie! That way they'll see how classy you are!" Eren exclaimed and pet my head. _I _am _the classiest bitch. _

Eren eventually decided to get me a white collar, saying it would stand out against my black fur, and make it look like I was wearing a cravat because of the white triangle of fur I had.

_My sunshine is a cute little idiot. _

**_~ KH ~_**

**_Eren's POV_**

_12,869¥…_

My wallet is going to truly hate him.

We were currently driving home with our new goodies, toys and food and stuff for fleas galore. Corporal was sitting on the seat next to me with his beautiful blue gray eyes staring out the window, the bow tie and collar resting on his neck. He truly did look adorable with it. Even the store clerk, an orange haired girl named Petra, was cooing over him. He didn't do as I expected and actually ignored her or moved away if she reached out to pet him. He really seemed to like when I cuddled and pet him so I wonder why he did that. _Perhaps he's just shy?_ _All well. At least he cuddles with me!_ That thought made me smile as we pulled into the driveway and I parked the car.

_"__Tadaima!" _I exclaimed and picked up my dearest little Corporal. _So soft. _"I'll take out your toys and food and then… I need to get ready for work." I groaned the last part and headed inside.

I opened the door and set him on the floor, watching him trot out into the living room and up onto the couch. He looked back at me and meowed, walking back and forth while staring at me. "What? I don't speak cat Corporal!" I giggled and he meowed again, rubbing against the chair and looking back at me. _He wants me to sit with him I bet._

"Corporal I have to get ready to go to work! I can't sit with you now buddy." I explained but he continued to rub the couch, staring at my face intently until I sighed and walked over, taking joy in the way he purred as soon as I touched him.

"I hate to leave you alone on your first day here but I need to leave for work soon. I work at _Maria's coffee House _only a few blocks from here but since it looks like it's going to rain I'm going to have to drive today." I explained as I scratched under his chin. He seemed to enjoy it very much as his eyes closed and his little body fell against my thigh. I sighed and with one last scratch I stood, walking to the bedroom with Levi at my heels, not passing up the chance to wrap around my legs at any given chance.

"Levi! You're going to end up tripping me if you keep it up! What if I twist my ankle huh? Then how would I go to work?!" I asked but this seemed to only strengthen his determination to trip me. I chuckled and skipped to the bedroom in order to avoid being tripped by my mischievous little Levi Heichou. When I got to my room I quickly took off my shirt and dug through my dresser to find one of my many dark green work shirts.

The coffee shop is owned by one of our family's old friend Hannes and he made sure to take care of me and Mikasa as much as he could. He was a life saver for my sister and me, the both of us deciding to work for him to show our gratitude. Mikasa doesn't work there now though, having been accepted for a foreign exchange program to America for her amazing gift with language. _She knows 6!_ When she came back sometimes for small breaks she would help out but Hannes always shooed her out so she could rest. It wasn't hard working there so I had no complaints. Besides I got paid a pretty good amount there.

Of course that doesn't mean I don't have other jobs. While I get paid a good amount at Maria's I definitely don't get enough to pay for an apartment like this. I also work as an official translator of Japan, translating Japanese into Turkish, German and Spanish. However I don't need to go into an office or anything since everything is done online, allowing me to translate documents and such in a stress free environment. _That's _where I got all the big money from.

I was broken from my thoughts all of the sudden when I heard Corporal cry out loudly behind me. I turned quickly, suddenly worried I had hurt him to find him sitting on the bed staring at me. _Attention eh? _I snorted and took off my shirt, trading it for my work shirt and grabbing my keys off my dresser.

"You'll be fine without me for a few hours yeah? I got to go to work now but I'll be back and we can cuddle and watch something yeah?" I asked as I made my way into the hall and towards the door, Corporal hot on my trail. He meowed loudly again as I bent over to put on my sneakers and jumped on to my back. I let out a startled gasp that quickly formed into a laugh when he moved to my shoulder and started to lick my ear.

"Corporal! If you're always going to be this cute I won't be able to leave!" I cried out and carefully pulled him from my shoulder, kissing his head and setting him down. "I'll be back before you know it! I'll go now!" I said as I opened the door, leaving cute little Corporal with a smile.

**_~ KH ~_**

_What? Surely Armin is joking, there's no way a hot guy like that would be interested in me!_

Armin didn't look like he was joking though as we watched the man who sat in the corner booth for almost my whole shift. He had come in a half an hour after I had started my shift and ordered a black coffee with a slice of cheese cake, staring at me with an unreadable expression the whole time. I had at first thought he was angry at me for something but as soon as I gave him the food and drink he gave me a small smile before turning away. It's been almost 3 hours now and he's still there. Armin claims that he saw him staring at me every time I turned away but it's got to be a coincidence right?

"Don't look now but he's looking at you!" Armin whispered and I immediately had to stop myself from whirling around.

"Armin what should I do!? I've never dealt with something like this before!" I whispered back and Armin froze for a moment, no doubt thinking of his options. "Well… do you find him attractive?" He asked, making me pause to think before I turned to look at him. He was looking away now, allowing me to freely look him over. He had beautiful black hair cut into and undercut that looked very fitting on him. He had smooth, pale skin that covered toned arms and sharp features that were doing things to my knees. Thin, light pink lips that seemed so utterly soft as well as soft gray and blue eyes that seemed to pierce into me whenever he looked at me.

He was a little on the smaller side, even his black shirt seemed to be falling off his shoulder but was somewhat covered by an old red scarf. He was rather attractive… I wouldn't mind getting to know him. I nodded at Armin, trying and failing to hide an embarrassed smile as he squealed in excitement. A few patrons looked over at the sudden noise but Armin ignored them.

"Then go over and talk to him! He pressed his waiter bell after all." He said, pushing against my shoulders and skipping away when someone else rang the bell. I stood there for a few moments, unaware that the man was staring at me with a hint of affection in his eyes. _I can do this! If it turns out he doesn't like me like that it's no big deal._ With a nod I started forward watching as the man gave a small smirk as I made my way over. The man sat up a little straighter and watched me outright once I stood in front of him. I gulped nervously but still managed to give him a confident smile.

"You rang sir?" I asked sweetly holding up a pad to write down his order if he indeed ordered.

"Yes, I would like some company please." He answered immediately, his velvety smooth voice washing over me like a cool salve. _Company?_

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean, sir." I answered and he seemed to have been waiting for that.

"Your sign says I can order a smile for free, underneath that it says I can order an employee to talk with me for 780 yen." The man stated and I was left in a state of utter confusion. _It says that!?_ I whirl around and look. Sure enough in small letters it says that a costumer can ask for an employee to sit with them until they are needed again. _I wonder why Hannes would add that. _

"I never knew that…" I murmured and turned around again. "All well! I'll be happy to sit with you then." I agreed and took the seat across from him. "My name is Jaeger Eren, but you can call me Eren. It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted and bowed my head a bit. _If he keeps staring at me like that I'm going to surely melt!_

"The name's Levi, Eren. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are exquisite? I can't even tell what color they are…" He suddenly complimented, making my heart do really weird things in my chest. _Is he… flirting with me?! _Unconsciously I reached a hand up to touch one eye, feeling a rush of heat flow over my face. _Fuck. _

"Um… yeah I actually get that a lot. I got them from my dad as well as hair color, but everything down to my skin and attitude is from my mother. Thank you." I explained and from the corner of my eye I swear I saw Armin spying on us. _I'm going to have to explain all this to him later aren't I? _

"She must've been a gorgeous woman." He murmured, chin resting on his clasped hands, his gaze almost lazy in their perusal. _Past tense? How does he know? _

"How did you know that my mother passed?" I asked and he just smirked again, the only tell in his expression other than his stormy eyes that he felt anything at the moment. "Because your eyes are like an open book. As soon as the word mother left your mouth they shifted into a bluer hue. Almost guarded. It was quite beautiful to watch just now." He explained, staring straight into my widening eyes. _All that just from looking into my eyes!? _

"Do you read people's minds or something…?" I asked. He chuckled in response, a dark and mysterious sound that made me scoot closer when his eyes closed. "No brat, I can't read anyone's mind. I can, however, read body language and expressions."

"What else can you read about me?" I asked immediately, eyes wide and hopeful at the prospect. _Maybe I'll learn something about myself eh? _"You have a cat, your smile warms the hearts around you, you're caring to a boot and your best friend is going to have many questions about the strange man you talked to. You are very affectionate, pretty dense for a brat and you love the each." He finished, looking smug at my very shocked expression. _How… how is that even…? _

"I'm just that good, brat." He said cheekily. He sat like that for a moment before nudging my hand with his, my eyes moving back up to him when they had suddenly went to my lap. "I would like a smile please, Eren." He asked rather intently, my eyes wide in surprise before I shyly complied, captivated by the small smile he sent my way. _He's breathtakingly handsome. _"That's better." He breathed, the words coming out like a whisper he didn't mean to say aloud.

"Levi… have you been waiting here for someone?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. _It's been plaguing my mind this whole time. What if he was waiting for a date or something and got stood up? Or a friend who might come in at any moment? _

"Yes. I've been waiting for my sunshine." He answered, my stomach twisting in knots at the sudden reveal. _So he was waiting for someone. His _Sunshine_? _

"Oh…" I suddenly felt defeated in ways I didn't understand. He must really like them if he calls them his sunshine. "Did they… did your sunshine cancel? Surely they know you're here waiting for them." I asked and Levi nodded, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Yes he knows I'm here. I'd wait an eternity for him so I didn't mind waiting as long as I did for him to notice me." He said, causing confusion to move its way onto my features. _Him? Notice him…?_

"Eren! Your shift is over in 20 minutes!" Hannes suddenly called out from the back, interrupting me and my train of thought. "Yes, sir!" I answered and turned back to see Levi standing up and putting down his cash for the coffee.

"It was nice talking to you, Eren. I do hope we meet again," He said, a glint in his eyes as he leaned over so I could feel his warm breath stirring the hair curled behind my ear, "My sunshine." He murmured huskily, eyes warm as the sun when they looked at me before he turned and walked straight out the door. _What._ I don't know how long I stayed there, sitting at the booth staring at the door in hopes Levi would come back. Apparently long enough that Armin felt he needed to interfere.

"So? Was he the man of your dreams?! Did he sweep you off your feet!?" Armin almost sang as he leaped over, blonde hair bouncing before he noticed my demeanor. "Eren, are you ok? You've been sitting here for a while." He observed and looked towards the door.

"Yeah… I'll tell you about it later… I need to finish my shift…" I murmured and got up, smiling at my confused friend before giving a salute. "I am perfectly fine Armin. I hope he comes back tomorrow though. He was really nice." I said with a swift turn and quickly made for the break room to get my things. _Surely Hannes won't mind if I leave a bit early. I think I'm hearing things because there is no possible way that man called me his sunshine! Maybe Corporal will be able to lick all my problems away._

_Why would I be his sunshine anyway?_

* * *

**_so yeah. I was just texting my friend because he is confused why I just write gay smut and not straight smut and he had last year asked me to write him straight smut. (It was like 200 words and fuck I hated it da fuck) because he wants to read my writing without reading the gay shit so he just asked me to write him another one and I told him I cant because Vaginas are scary. Halp. Also my back broke from sitting in this chair for this shitty chapter so I hope ya'll are happy. gtg to sleep or first day of Junior year tomorrow. (I was in Japan so I missed the first 2 weeks of school lolololol)_**

**_Fact: In Japanese restaurants they have little buttons at each table that the customer presses when they need something or are ready to order._**

**_Fact 2: You can order (At McDonald's in Japan is the only place I know of that does this) a smile from the employee serving you for 0 Yen. For free basically._**


End file.
